halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Venture Halloween
"A Very Venture Halloween" is a special Halloween-themed episode of the Adult Swim original series Plot The story begins 4 Years ago on Halloween (likely starting in Season 1), with Hank and Dean trying to scare their father Rusty and Brock (who is still their bodyguard at the time) with a traditional "Haunted Bedroom" with a Dracula theme to little effect. A year (Season 2) later, they try again with a Egyptian Mummy theme but are met with the same result as last time. A year after that (Season 3) Rusty enters the room to find the boy's bodies mangled and crushed. Thaddeus orders Brock to clean up the mess as he goes to "heat up the slugs", but it turns out that it was another Halloween prank as the boys are alive and puzzled by their fathers actions. Present Day (Season 5), Rusty walks in to his sons are not doing a Haunted Bedroom but is instead more horrified at an e-mail about his "malignant lump", Dean with a STD, and Sergeant Hatred complaining about water from the light socket. On the verge of a nervous breakdown, Dean surprises his father that it was all a Halloween prank. With Rusty calm and happy, and now knowing what scares him, the boys and Hatred wish Thaddeus a Happy Halloween. After the intro the scene shifts to the kitchen with Dr. Orpheus asking Rusty if he can host the annual Brimstone Assembly in his quarters to which the latter agrees. Dermott dressed as The Crow walks in and Thaddeus orders him to go back outside and ring the door bell to the teens displeasure. Rusty justifies this to a confused Orpheus with "I have my reasons.". When Dermott walks back in he reveals that he came to pick up Hank and Dean to cause mischief. Hank goes dress as a California Raisin while Dean, sporting a new Goth/Emo look leaves with them as is. While Orpheus is getting everything ready with help from The Alchemist and Jefferson Twilight, Red Mantle and Dragoon arrive early. And Hatred is putting King Sized candy bars in a large bowl, but when Rusty disapproves Hatred justifies the king sized bars with the fact of how far they are and the Compounds security system. Outside Dermott shows his bag of tricks which include: Shaving Cream for cars, Rotten Eggs for houses, and Toilet Paper for "Trees and Bushes". Hank however suggests going to Old Man Potters house as it is supposedly haunted. But when Dean tries to back out because their father told them to never go there, Hank and Dermott goad him into going anyway. Back at the compound, after Orpheus starts the festivities for the Assembly, Hatred and Rusty who have been making bet to see if any Trick-or-Treaters can pass the security system, instead meet Pete White dressed as David Bowie and Billy Quizboy dressed as Thaddeus' younger "boy adventurer" self (Which Rusty finds "more disturbing than flattering") at the front door as they came to join them. With the Assembly still going as Orpheus and Jefferson showing of a new trick as Dragoon call it the "work of the Devil", at the front yard of Old Man Potters house, Dermott and Hank (not wanting to go in the house themselves) elect Dean to go inside. But as soon as he's inside, Dean is attacked by an unknown ape-like creature and knocked unconscious. After waking up for a short bit to an Old Man examining him and the ape creature sniffing his crotch Dean falls back unconscious. Back at the Assembly the party continues with Red Mantle attempting the Hat-Rabbit trick with real magic instead of Prestidigitation. Back outside the compound, a girl and her father approach only to be scared off by the defense turrets, which nets Billy $10 from the three others as he and Pete have join Rusty and Hatreds betting and drinking a beverage Rusty made call a "Hunchback" (which is made from Ketchup and Bourbon) inspired by Hank and Dean's Halloween prank from before. Back at the Potter house, while Dermott and Hank outside are talking about Chex-Mix before the latter expresses concern for his brother, inside Dean wakes up to the old man who reveals his name to be Ben and who smacks away the ape creature RICO (Ricombinate Lucid Natural) before setting the Venture brother free also reveals that the "Potter" Thaddeus told him and Hank to stay away from is the field outside the house which is actually a Mass-Grave called a "Potter's Field" which lies all the buried enemies of Rusty and Jonas Venture Sr.. Back at the Assembly, everyone watches a very disturbing trick preformed by The Outrider and Tatyana which grosses everybody out and makes Orpheus to lose his cool before leaving to get some air. When Orpheus leaves, Al (who is now in charge) convinces everyone to raze some zombies. Outside in the Potter's Field, Hank and Dermott are met with the zombies the Assembly had summoned rise from underground and run away in terror. Inside the house, Dean who is now fully aware that he and his brother are clones starts to freak out before Ben reassures him that he IS the one and only Dean and that he (Ben), Jonas Sr., and Thaddeus used and justified the cloning as a means of protecting him (Dean) and Hank from the consequences of the boy-adventurer lifestyle. Dean finally calms down, Outside as the zombies approach the house, a bright light shines before revealing Santa Clause who destroys the zombies with a single blast of energy. At the compound, Sgt. Hatred wins the bet as three kids made it through the defense to the front door. At the Assembly, Santa Clause appears and reveals himself as The Master, who everyone is shocked to see except The Alchemist who says "Oh, Finally!" the master begins reprimanding the group (especially Red Mantle for bringing Dragoon) for razing the dead. Orpheus, who came back to get some snack for the trick-or-treaters, finds out what the group did and is about to yell before The Master stops him saying he took care of it. When The Master leaves, Al and the others apologize to which Orpheus forgives them by giving a speech that the "true magic" of Halloween is one of self-discovery with Dean walking back to the compound before looking at it in contemplation as the speech ends. After the credits, Hank who came to check up on Dean on the roof asks his brother what he found in the house. Dean, who doesn't know how to tell his brother the truth, instead tells him that "Beer tastes like pee-pee.". Cast Cultural References *Potter's field, the grave where mainly clones and henchman preside in, is an allusion to "Field of Blood", that was also called "Potter's Field" before Judas betrayed Jesus and threw the blood money in anger at the Pharisees. Category:Adult Swim Category:Episodes Category:2012 releases